Crown of Thorns
by HelloMiho
Summary: After the battle with Galaxia, new monsters start to appear, and Michiru goes into a depression after losing her arm. Will Haruka be able to bring her back? HIATUS
1. Hallucination

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

><p>A slight gush of wind swirled around a certain girl who was holding a violin case. The said person had shining aquamarine hair that gleamed in the sunlight and cerulean eyes that had the same intensity as the ocean.<p>

She looked down at her watch and sighed at the time. She shouldn't have trusted Haruka to be on time to pick her up. Knowing Haruka, she was probably flirting with a girl at the race track.

Michiru put her violin case down next to her gently, as her fingers were getting sore from clutching it. She sat down on the edge of the fountain, basking in the sunlight with her eyes closed.

'_The sea is stormy'_

When she opened her eyes, gone was the serene and smiling girl, in her place was a girl who had a duty to do, a burden to carry. She quickly placed her violin inside some bushes, hiding it from sight. Just because she was a Senshi did not mean that she had to throw away everything else.

Michiru rapidly ran to where the sea was calling her, though she wasn't as fast as a certain blonde. She arrived at a mini golf course where she saw another distorted monster strangling little kids. She mentally sighed and went into a little cave that was part of the course and transformed into Sailor Neptune silently. She dashed out to where the monster was.

After Sailor Moon had cleansed Galaxia, there had been peace, well at least for a little bit. In that period, Haruka and Michiru's careers had thrived, with races and concerts once a week or more. They had also been able to spend time as a family with Hotaru, who was growing up just like Haruka, and Setsuna more. But then, new monsters had struck, all of them looking like children's dolls with unpainted faces.

They could only say one thing, which was Junichi, Junichi, and Junichi. It got pretty annoying after a while. At first, the monsters seemed like easy opponents and the Senshi had let their guard then.

But, they had quickly learned that the Junichi were formidable warriors. They would waddle around, like big blundering fools, inviting you to attack them. However, as soon as you were within a close range of them, they would start feeding you hallucinations.

It wouldn't be too bad, but there was another thing to them. They could read your minds, and dig for your fears and dreams, giving them the upper hand.

The first one to be seduced by the Junichi was Minako.

They had given her the delusion that she was an idol with many male fans. The other Senshi could see this, because no matter how many Junichi there were, they were only able to conjure up one thing at a time.

Thankfully, they had been able to bring Minako out of the forced illusion just in time.

So now, they were all wary, traveling in groups, so each person would have at least another person to keep their head clear.

Or, at least, they should have been traveling in groups. Michiru was a bit bitter about the fact that Haruka wasn't here with her to fight beside her, but she would have to make do herself.

She skipped the usual formalities that their Princess had insisted on, and attacked the Junichi head on. This one had bouncing yellow curls and a cute little red dress that had strawberries on them.

'_Chibi Chibi would have looked so cute in that'_

Michiru let herself reminisce about the long gone girl, but regretted it a moment later.

When she had hesitated, the Junichi had taken advantage of it, searching in her enemy's mind. Although the other Senshi, excluding Rei, couldn't feel it, she knew when the Junichis were going through her mind. It was an unpleasant sensation, it feeling like someone's hand was squeezing everything out of your mind.

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the feeling, when she took note of the illusion she was now in. It looked similar to the dreams she had when the Silence was approaching. She cautiously took some steps, familiarizing herself with the place, when she heard a shriek of pain.

She immediately stopped, with her eyes wide. She knew that scream, it was one she heard many times at night, what was it doing here?

Michiru bolted to the location of the scream, seeing red, with her heart pounding in her ears. She stood, dumbstruck at the sight before her.

In front of her, was her love, strapped to a red board that had seemingly come out of nowhere, with a blue mirror before her chest.

She watched with wide eyes, as a blue haired girl in a puffy sweat suit, thrusted her head into the mirror, and as her love shrieked out once again.

She kept watching as the girl pulled her head out with an annoyed look, and prepared to make the killing blow.

She felt herself, sprinting towards the two of them, with only the thought of saving Haruka in her head.

"Abunai!" she yelled, knowing that she would probably not make it in time. But the wind seemed to support her, in fact, shove her to where the blonde was, and in a last spurt of speed, she raced toward her lover.

At the same time, the blue haired girl was pulling her arm back, ready to jam her knives into Haruka.

Michiru was almost there, but she knew the girl would kill the blonde before she would completely get there, so in a final act of desperation, she thrust out her arm, to try to shield her lover's body.

And then, everything went black.

"MICHIRUU!"

* * *

><p>AN Okay, I know I shouldn't be starting another story but I wanted to so badly!

I was gone till today at a church retreat, and man was it good! I kept getting all these ideas for stories! But I didn't have anything to write them down on. So it felt so good to finally write these down :]

Heh, I've already got the ending planned out.

I might focus on this story, I don't know.

Junichi: obediant one

Abunai: Look out


	2. Guilt

Disclaimer: Do you THINK I own Sailor Moon?

* * *

><p>The only sound in the room was Michiru's steady heartbeat.<p>

-Beep-Beep-Beep-

At the edge of the aqua haired girl's bed, was a sleeping blonde, who was clutching the other girl's arm tightly. Haruka had fallen asleep to the continuous thumping of Michiru's heart.

All the nurses had come into the room at least once, to see the cute and devoted 'boyfriend', all of them exclaiming how lucky the girl was, only to turn quiet as they remembered what had happened to her.

The said girl drowsily blinked her eyes, still in between dreams and reality. After a few moments, she decided she had had enough rest and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was her lover clutching her arm like a teddy bear.

Michiru rolled her head to the side, feeling as if her head weighed 30 kilos, and stroked the blonde's face. It took a bit of effort, but she managed to do it, and she traced the other's features.

Under the gentle weight of Michiru's hands, Haruka slowly woke up, yawning and stretching. Then she seemed to realize where she was, and who was in front of her, and immediately kneeled at Michiru's side.

"Michiru, are you okay?" she asked frantically grabbing the girl's left hand.

"Of course I'm okay. What happened?" the aqua haired girl asked, trying to shake off the blonde's hand.

"Oh god, Michi. I thought I would lose you," Haruka ignored the girl's protests, and embraced her tightly, soaking in the girl's scent.

"H-Haruka, are you crying?" Michiru asked shocked, at feeling tears drop onto her hospital gown.

"No," came the stubborn reply of the blonde, as she shoved her face deeper into aqua tresses.

"Ruka, that's called crying," she said good naturedly, trying to pat the taller girl's back with her left hand," What happened anyway?"

Haruka pulled back from the girl, wiped some tears away, took a deep breath, and started talking," I was talking with this girl at the race track-"

"I knew it!" she was interrupted by Michiru's cry.

"Heh, well anyway, I was talking with her when I felt the aura of a Junichi. So, I left, to try to find it, but when I arrived, you were already there. I don't think you saw me, because you ran in the other direction. You were really fast, you know, I could barely keep up, and when I reached you, you were on the ground, with blood everywhere. What'd it make you see?"

"Huh? I saw you. You were going to get killed," Michiru started shaking as she relived the scene in her head.

Haruka grabbed her shoulders forcefully, stopping the trembles, and looked into the girl's eyes," What! So you tried to sacrifice yourself?"

"I'll say it again, a world without you isn't worth saving," she said, a touch calmer.

The blonde stared at her with an aghast expression as a wave of self hate washed over her," Michiru."

"Don't worry, I'm fine," she tried to caress her love's face but she found out she couldn't," I can't move my right arm? Haruka?" her voice shook at the last word, feeling fear like she had never felt before.

"Michi, I-I'm so sorry," Haruka closed her eyes with a pained expression.

"What? What are you sorry for?" Michiru asked desperately, frightened at how the blonde was reacting.

"Michiru," Haruka faltered, and looked at the ground, unable to meet her lover's gaze," It-It's gone."


	3. Depression

Again, I don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

><p>Haruka snuck a look at the aqua haired woman out of the corner of her eyes. Michiru was sitting in a corner, her front towards the wall.<p>

She had not been able to pull the smaller woman from the spot for about a week. As a result, her aqua hair had lost its luster, and was matted and dirty in different places. Haruka wasn't even sure if she had slept at all. The first night they had gotten home, Michiru had walked slowly to the corner and slumped down to the ground.

The blonde woman had tried to treat her normally, figuring that it would be the best thing to do, but after numerous failed attempts, she gave up, and instead settled on watching her at all times.

But, to tell the truth, Haruka wasn't faring so well either. She was being consumed by guilt and self hatred, and the only thing that could soothe her was Michiru.

However, Michiru was obviously dealing with many problems of her own, and right now, in her weakened state, Michiru was more important

It sickened Haruka to see the untouched violin case, and the blank art canvas in her lover's studios.

But it killed Haruka to know that Michiru would not be able to play the violin ever again, or paint, well maybe she would be able to do that, all because of her.

She knew that those two activities made up Michiru. And now, with her right arm gone, and in its place, an ugly stump, she was just an empty shell.

'_So unfair of you, to go off into your own world'_

-0-0-0-0-

_For several minutes now, Haruka had been watching the aqua haired beauty. She was lying down on a lounge chair with her eyes closed, and the blonde couldn't help but marvel at the beauty that was hers._

_Michiru wore one of Haruka's shirts, with the buttons opened completely, revealing milky white skin that was only covered by a black suit. She had a look of tranquility and Haruka couldn't help but be jealous of how the aqua haired woman had left her for a world of her own. After a few unbearable moments of watching her lover, she voiced her thought_

"_So unfair of you, to go off into your own world."_

-0-0-0-0-

That Michiru was gone now, and Haruka wasn't sure if she would ever come back. She glanced one more time at her dull lover, and tried once more to get her to eat. She grabbed a plate of sashimi that was lying on the counter and uncertainly walked over to the corner.

"Michiru, you've got to eat something. Please, for me, and if not me, then at the least, our Princess."

The weakened woman did not answer, in fact, did not even seem to acknowledge the blonde. She kept on staring at the wall with blue eyes that did not show any sign of life.

Haruka sighed, and picked up a piece of the raw fish that Michiru had once loved, and fed it to her.

-0-0-0-0-

_The day Michiru came home_

Haruka opened the door to the house they shared with Setsuna and Hotaru and gently pushed Michiru inside.

Then, Michiru found herself on the ground after a flash of dark violet. Hotaru, who was now the tender age of 5, hugged her mama fiercely while sobbing.

"Michiru-mama, I-I'm so sorry," the little girl's voice was a bit smothered due to the fact her face was in the aqua haired woman's neck," I tried to stop it, but I wasn't strong enough."

Setsuna appeared beside Haruka, and watched with her as their daughter cry into her mother's neck. She took advantage of Hotaru's sobbing and whispered to the blonde ,"How is she?"

"I'm not too sure. She didn't take it too well though," Haruka whispered back, and her thoughts flashed back to the day Michiru had woken up.

"_I-It's gone Michiru."_

"_What are you talking about? Don't joke around like that. I thought you were serious," Michiru's tone was light but Haruka could tell that she was slightly disturbed as her voice was higher than usual._

"_W-Whatever," the blonde took a deep breath and continued," whatever struck your hand had poison in it. By the time I got you back home, it had already spread to your elbow. Hotaru was only able to delay the poison spreading, and Ami told us that we had to choose between your arm and life. I," Haruka's voice was a low whisper by now," I've already lost you twice. I didn't want to lose you again." At the end of Haruka's mini speech, tears were dripping down her face, and she closed her eyes to try to stop it._

_After a moment of silence, Haruka opened her eyes again to see the love of her life passed out._

_It felt as though her heart had stopped beating at the sight of the collapsed Michiru._

"_Doctor!" she yelled as she ran like the wind out of the hospital room_

_-End Flashback-_

Setsuna's low voice brought Haruka out of her memories," Should I take Hotaru and leave while Michiru's," she paused to find a fitting word," adjusting?"

"I think that would be best," the blonde smiled gratefully.

"Don't worry, Haruka. Michiru will be back to normal, you just have to be there for her," Setsuna rubbed her friend's shoulder, a rare touch of affection.

"I hope so," the Senshi of the wind looked to where her adopted daughter and lover was.

Neither one of them had moved from the spot they were.

Michiru instinctively went to rub her daughter's shoulder comfortingly when her stump twitched a little, reminding her that she didn't have an arm anymore.

The small light in her eyes flickered, and they turned dull and empty once more. Setsuna saw it happen and sadly, she pulled away their daughter.

"Hotaru-chan, I think Michiru-mama wants to be alone for now," she said gently.

"I know," answered the violet haired girl quietly, with a look of sadness that surpassed her years. Setsuna smiled weakly at her daughter and weaved her hand through the smaller one.

She squeezed her hand and they made their way out, only to be stopped by five rowdy girls.

"USAGI-CHAN! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! THAT CAKE WAS FOR MICHIRU!" yelled a screaming black haired girl.

A blonde girl with an odango hairstyle and baby blue eyes wailed," GOMEN. It just looked so good."

The three other girls shook their heads, not shocked.

"YOU BAK- Ah! Setsuna-san, Hotaru-chan. Hello," Rei stopped halfway through her yell to greet the two people who had just appeared.

"Hello Rei-tachi," Setsuna bowed elegantly and Hotaru did so too.

"Is Michiru okay?" Usagi butted in, her usually carefree eyes filled with worry.

The garnet haired woman smiled faintly," You will have to judge her by yourselves. I am sorry but we have to go somewhere right now," she bowed once again and walked away from the group.

"Bye Bye!" Hotaru said cheerfully, any remains of her previous sadness vanishing.

Rei and Ami looked at each other warily, if Setsuna was being as mysterious as she first was, Michiru was probably in a bad state.

"Um, guys. Maybe we should give Michiru-san some time to herself before we visit her," Ami began tentatively but was cut off abruptly by Usagi.

"Ehh? What are you talking about? Michiru got hurt because of a monster. I'm her Princess, and she is my responsibility. I should at least know how she is."

All four of the girls looked at the blonde, awed by what she said. It was at moments like these, that they realized that she would be their future queen, Neo Queen Serenity.

So, they followed their Princess into the Outer's mansion.

Haruka was helping Michiru up, when the door opened to reveal five smiling faces.

"MICHIRU-CHAAN!" screamed Usagi as she ran to crush the slightly taller woman in a mighty hug. And Michiru once again found herself on the floor.

Haruka mentally sighed as she picked Michiru off the floor again, once Usagi had let go.

"Gomensai Michiru-san. We had a cake but Usagi ate it," said Makoto sheepishly, after they were all sitting down on the couch.

Michiru remained silent, her eyes downcast, and Haruka answered for her," It's okay. After all, Usako has to keep eating to grow," she added a smirk.

Rei scoffed ," You mean grow sideways."

"Rei-chan!" Usagi yelled out," You're always so mean to me! You're just jealous of my beautiful body!"

"Your beautiful body? More like fat!" Rei stuck out her tongue.

Usagi shrieked in rage ,"REI-"

She was interrupted by a quiet cough. Both girls turned around to see their friends annoyed, Haruka amused, and Michiru silent.

Rei blushed and immediately bowed," I'm so sorry. I think we'll be going now."

She grabbed Usagi by the arm, and dragged her out of the house. Yelling and wailing could be heard.

After a few hasty and sheepish good byes, the rest of the girls left, leaving the house empty, except for the two lovers.

-0-0-0-0-

After putting some food to Michiru's stomach, she decided to attempt to move her once again. Thankfully, this time, Haruka was able to pick up Michiru without difficulty, and she slowly walked to their bedroom.

As she was walking, Haruka could feel the aqua haired woman's body pressed against her. It distressed her to feel how ribs poked out against the smaller woman's skin. She had always appreciated Michiru's slimness, but this was too much.

She placed her on their bed lightly, and stared at the now sleeping woman.

'_She must have been exhausted'_

Her eyes roamed her lover's body, pausing at the stump of an arm she had sadly, and finally rested on her face. She traced every feature of Michiru's face.

Even when she hadn't eaten, bathed, or done anything in the last week, she was astoundingly beautiful.

Haruka sighed in longing, and got up from the bed after tucking the sleeping woman in. She went to the studio that she had shared with Michiru and sat down on the black piano bench.

Thinking only of Michiru, she began to play a haunting melody.

The high trilling notes sounded like a weeping person, while the low, deep notes, spoke about guilt and hatred.

It seemed to convey every single sin that the blonde had committed, and how she hated herself for them. After a grand finale that consisted of her pounding her fingers on the keys, and slamming the pedals with her feet, Haruka broke down right there.


	4. Phantom

Disclaimer: Do I have to go over this again?

* * *

><p>Michiru woke up to find herself entangled with silky white sheets. She lifted her head drowsily, even though she had just slept 12 hours. The week had been tolling for her.<p>

She felt a pull to her studio, the one she and Haruka had shared, and she obeyed it, walking blindly to it.

The door was already open, with the windows also open, letting the wind come in through huge waves. The sunlight seemed to bathe a certain piano in it, giving it a warm and happy glow. Michiru walked over to it, letting her left hand skim the smooth black surface, and circled it to find her lover sleeping, while sitting on the piano bench.

She carefully sat down next to Haruka, and slowly lifted her left hand to the golden cheek that was so familiar to it. There was something that almost resembled a smile on her face as she studied the beautiful features of the blonde.

Then a frown came onto her face. Right next to her perfect nose were trails that led off her chin. They could only have been made by one thing; tears. It made Michiru realize that Haruka was taking this as hard as she was, at the least.

It pained her already shattered heart, to know that she had also hurt her lover, though unintentionally.

Her hand dropped away, as an unbearable wave of pain washed over her. Black started eating her sight, from the corners of her eyes, and the last thing in her mind, before she was consumed by darkness was

'_It hurts so much'_

-0-0-0-0-

Once again, Haruka found herself in a hospital room, listening to Michiru's heartbeat.

-Beep-Beep-Beep-

She buried her hands in her face, thinking back to when she had woken up.

_Haruka woke up , and sat up straight on the piano bench. She stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes, which were crusty from her crying._

_The blonde blinked a few times, regaining her senses, when she turned her head to see a collapsed aqua haired girl next to the bottom of the bench. Haruka's heart started racing at the sight of her lover._

'_She can't be dead. She can't leave me alone here' were her only thoughts as she dropped down onto her knees cradling the woman's head in her lap._

_She checked her neck for a pulse carefully, and almost died of relief when she felt a slow but steady beat._

_-0-0-0-0-_

"_Excuse me what?" Haruka stared, confused at the man before her._

_He sighed, and pushed his glasses up further his nose," Right now, Kaioh-san is feeling extreme pain from her right arm."_

"_But," she paused, mentally declaring that the man was an idiot," She doesn't have a right arm anymore."_

"_Yes, I am very clear of that. Right now, she is experiencing a very severe case of phantom pain."_

"_Oh," said Haruka, but the look on her face clearly showed she didn't understand him._

_The doctor once again sighed, and answered," She's feeling pain in her right arm that isn't there, which is why it is called phantom pain. It's a usual symptom of amputees."_

"_Oh, I see," she mentally wondered why the doctor didn't say that in the first place," How can you treat it?"_

"_You don't," the doctor replied, relieved that the blonde understood,_

"_Huh?"_

"_There is no physical way to treat phantom pain."_

"_What? You mean I have to watch Michiru suffer all this pain, because you incompetent doctors don't know how to treat it!"Haruka's voice became dangerously low, and her face increasingly closer._

_The man gulped, seeing raging teal eyes that were an inch away from his," I said, there is no physical way to treat it. Since the pain is created by the mind, she has to believe it will get better. She is the only one with the power to stop it."_

"_Oh." The blonde sunk back into her chair," I see."_

"Michiru, you get me so worried I'll lose you," Haruka began speaking, although she knew the girl would not hear her," But you can't leave me. You can't. What about Hotaru? What about Setsuna and Ami?" her voice dropped to a whisper," What about me?"

At that moment, when Haruka was feeling the most vulnerable, Michiru's eyes fluttered open. She blinked, looking around, and absorbing in the room.

"Michiru, you're awake," the blonde put on a façade, knowing that anything else would hurt her lover," the doctor said you could go today, if you felt well. He said, that if you believed that you'd get better, the pain would go away."

She put on a smile, barely holding back tears as she rambled on.

"Hotaru and Setsuna were the first to visit you, you know. Hotaru was really worried, but Setsuna seemed fine, being all knowing as she is. Hime-chan lost a tooth did you know?" Haruka faltered, and tears came streaming down," And, and"

She stopped right there, not able to go on, due to the tears coming down her face. She cried shamelessly, in front of Michiru, who didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>So, I searched it up, but apparently the Normal Chronology of Emotional Experiences Following an Amputation is Anxiety, Anger, Relief, Fear, Uncertainty, Depression, Frustration, Embarrassment, Regret, and Optimism.<p>

Yeah, my story's not going to follow that. After all, Michiru is anything but normal, isn't she?

Also, phantom pain really has no actual medicine to cure it. It's all about how you think of it. Isn't that cool?

Harteramo: Hee, hope this chapter is okay :]


	5. Rage

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like it to be false, I don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

><p>Michiru sat up, unable to sleep. It felt like her bed was too big for one person alone, and she craved the warmth of another being. After being discharged, the pains were still there, like an annoying little brother. Soon, she got accustomed to it, though it still hurt.<p>

She crept out of the bed, and sneaked into Hotaru's room, where Haruka was staying. She stopped and stared at the inviting figure of the blonde, hesitating. Would she reject her?

Then, Michiru shook her head and let all her doubts go. She gently slipped into the small bed, and into the warm embrace of her lover. She had missed her touch so much. Michiru pushed her face into the chest of the blonde, breathing in her intoxicating smell.

And, more comfortable than she ever had been the last few weeks, she fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

-0-0-0-0-

Haruka stirred, feeling warmer than usual. She kept her eyes closed, still drowsy, and sniffed the air, feeling a familiar yet unfamiliar presence.

Disturbed, she opened her eyes to find an aqua head she had missed snuggled into her chest. Her uneasiness melted, and compassion filled its place.

Haruka's eyes sparkled with joy, more than happy that Michiru had joined her. Surely, this was a sign that Michiru was getting better.

She clutched the smaller woman in a more intimate embrace, being careful around the stump, and lost herself in the soft hair of her lover. She breathed in mouthfuls of Michiru's invigorating scent; she had missed her.

Michiru's eyes blinked open, to find herself being crushed in a bear hug. It took a moment for her to register who was embracing her, as she had just woken up, but when she did, she smiled. An actual smile.

She tousled the short hair of her lover, who didn't know she had awakened. Haruka immediately pulled back with an expression of shock, before it relaxed into an expression of love.

"You're awake," she murmured in her husky voice that was even more so due to the fact she had just woken. Michiru smiled once again, and instead of replying, snuggled deeper in the blonde's chest.

Haruka was once again pleasantly shocked to see the smile of her lover. It almost seemed strange on Michiru's face, since she had grown accustomed to seeing a blank expression. Then she too smiled, and cuddled back into their hug.

And so that was how they spent their morning, enveloped in an affectionate caress.

-0-0-0-0-

As days passed, Michiru got better. She started speaking and smiling as often as she had, which automatically made Haruka a livelier version of herself.

Hotaru and Setsuna moved back in, and they all took some time off their careers, spending some much needed family time.

Usagi and the girls also spent lots of time at the Outers Mansion, filling in Michiru with all the information they had found about the Junichi, though there was more playing around on Usagi's part.

It almost felt like old times, when Michiru had an arm. Almost.

"Argh," the aqua haired woman groaned in frustration. She was sitting with her sketchbook laid out before her. She gripped a pencil firmly in her left hand, and attempted to draw Haruka. Ever since the day she had collapsed, she had had an image in her head, just waiting to be drawn. She could picture it so clearly, Haruka sleeping in sunlight with a content expression, but the expression being contradicted by tear trails.

However, her left hand didn't want to obey her command. She felt clumsy, like a three year old learning to write for the first time.

She sighed and tried once again, to outline out the figures. But the result was still the same as all her other attempts. It looked more like a six year old had done it, rather than the famous Kaioh Michiru.

Haruka looked like a monster, with teeth for hair, big circles for eyes, and a distorted body. Michiru once again ripped out the page and crumpled it, tossing it into the waste bucket, where numerous crumpled papers were.

She let go of the pencil from her death grip, and sank her head onto the table. Tears burned furiously behind her eyes, but she refused to let them through.

Michiru had gotten this far without crying, and she wouldn't start now.

But, as she looked around the studio, it was inevitable. Her eyes took in the stands with music sheets still on them, the unopened paints, and lastly her violin.

The violin wasn't a Stradivarius although she could have afforded one. No, it was a much more normal and less expensive one, though it meant the world to Michiru.

Her family wasn't rich when Michiru grew up, and they were always struggling to meet ends. But they knew how much their daughter loved the violin, and so, instead of paying the bills one month, they bought a violin. Again, it wasn't much, but to the 10 year old girl, it was everything.

And it still was to Michiru, but right now, all she could think about was how it taunted her. Just begging for her to play it, to place the bow on the string and pull down, when it knew she couldn't.

Pure rage filled her mind at everything she couldn't do, at the sketchbook and pencil, at the paints, and mostly at the violin. Letting it take over, she reached out to the violin. When her searching hand grasped the smooth wood, she brought it out carefully, with her hand grasping the top of the violin.

Then she threw it to the ground with all of her strength which was a lot due to her being a Senshi, crushing the instrument into pieces, big and small. The violin made an abrupt note that sounded rough to the ears.

But she wasn't done, oh no, she was far from that.

Michiru picked up the bow next, and cast it off to the other side of the room harshly, where it mercilessly smashed into the window that took up one side of the wall. Immediately, there was a downpour of glass shards that showered onto the floor loudly.

Taking no note of the cacophonous sound, she grabbed a pair of scissors that were so conveniently placed on the table.

Gripping it tightly, to the point where it dug into her skin and made it bleed, she rather clumsily slashed the blank easel into lacerated pieces of paper, that fell to the ground leaving only the wooden part of the easel. Panting heavily, she dropped the blood coated scissors, and looked at the part of the easel she hadn't cut. In a neat row on it, were unopened paint tubes, that gleamed, and similarly to the violin jeered at her.

Not able to take anymore of it, she swept her bleeding hand across the wood, getting a few splinters, as the paints clattered to the floor.

Ignoring the pain, she brutally dug her feet into each and every one of the paints, making them forcefully gush out the colors they were hiding.

Soon, paint with blood mixed in, covered the floor. She breathed heavily through her mouth, taking in her masterpiece. For a second, she felt something almost akin to pride and relief.

Then, the rage left her, making her once again see through her own eyes. A cold wave of horror washed across her body, leaving the woman paler than usual.

'_I did this'_

She swept her hand against her cheek, as she felt something wet there. But when she brought her hand up to inspect it, she was horrified at the sight before her.

Her only remaining hand had deep gashes in it, no doubt from the scissors she had been clutching. There were also a few splinters that were wedged deeply into her skin Tears slipped down her now sticky with blood cheeks, and soon enough, she was sobbing fiercely, letting out wails every moment or so.

Michiru couldn't bear to see the abomination that was even scarier knowing that she had done it, in front of her anymore. And so she did something that she hadn't done in a long time; she ran.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if you think I'm making Michiru recover too fast. But, I think Michiru would think about the people around her, and try to be happy or at least on the outside for them. She's mature that way :P<p>

And anyway, she's not recovered. I mean, just look at the end of this chapter.

Also, I'm planning on making the next chapters about how Michiru tries to adjust to living without an arm, after I wrap this chapter up.

Another thing[once again] I haven't totally forgotten the Junichi. They'll play a bigger role in upcoming chapters[although that's still a bit of a way off]

Dream: I know. I also play the violin, and it's basically impossible to play missing an arm. It's more of a hobby and something I have to do to me, so I can barely imagine what Michiru's going through[Heh, I'm talking about her like she's real]

I've already got the ending planned, so let's just say, that they all live happily ever after xD

James Birdsong: And I shall call that review motivating ^.~


	6. Horror

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon, doubt I ever will

* * *

><p>Haruka walked back into the mansion with a huge bag that seemed to be full of letters. She whistled happily as she went to the studio where she knew Michiru was.<p>

The blonde began speaking as she reached the door," Hey Michiru. Lots of fan mail came for you. I think it's reached an all time high, I mean I haven't seen this much since the time you modeled those sexy clothes in that magazine. Say, where are they no-" Haruka's voice died down as she looked in horror at the sight before her.

She dropped the bag of letters that she had been carrying as she stepped into the room, being careful where she stepped. Haruka slowly circled the room, taking in what she saw.

'_Shit, is that her violin?'_

She winced at the sight of her lover's broken violin, knowing that it had meant a lot to her. As she continued walking, her eyes were drawn to a pair of scissors lying on the ground.

She kneeled, not sure why it had caught her eye, when she gasped in dismay.

A scarlet liquid was haltingly dripping off the metal blades, and Haruka had no doubt in thinking it was blood. She worriedly followed the small trail of blood, to where the lacerated canvas was. There were huge gashes in it and the pureness of it was stained by a few deep red splatters.

Haruka's mind started racing faster than it ever had, and she rushed out of the room to find her lover.

-SLAM!-

She opened their bedroom door with great strength, calling out the hurt girl's name,"Michiru!"

But there was no aqua haired woman in sight.

Haruka spent the next eighteen minutes looking for the girl desperately throughout their shared mansion, while cursing how big their house was.

She stopped at the hallway, pausing to put her fingers through her hair, something she only did when she was irritated. The blonde let out a stream of curses, not noticing a small shadow at the corner of the hallway.

"Haruka-papa?"

Haruka stopped in the middle of another choice word, as she whirled around to the shy and timid voice that had called her. She grinned sheepishly at the sight of her daughter and rubbed her neck,"Heh, sorry Hime-chan. You just caught me in a bad mood."

The little violet haired girl smiled in return, revealing a gap in her teeth, due to her first encounter with the tooth fairy. Then, she turned serious, as she asked, "Haruka-papa, are you looking for Michiru-mama?"

Haruka chuckled uncomfortably, "How'd you know?"

Hotaru evaded the question while answering the unspoken one, "I saw her run out the door about twenty minutes ago."

Yelling a hasty thanks, the blonde ran out of the house, much in the same fashion as a certain aqua haired woman. As the wind rushed into the welcoming house through the unclosed door, Hotaru's eyes looked into the direction of where her 'dad' had left with a melancholy beyond her years.

* * *

><p>I'm back after a week! Didya miss me?<p>

I know I've used the expression beyond her years already, but I love it so much, I decided to use it again.

**IMPORTANT QUESTION**

Would you guys prefer slower and bigger updates[I know they're already slow. I'm a hard core procrastinator xD]

Or faster but shorter updates? It doesn't really matter to me.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

To anyone who's also read my other story Reversed, sorry it's taking so long.

I haven't given it up. It's just that I suck at and hate writing action scenes. Which is a bit of a problem :[

Just bear with me, will you ;]

Dream: I know right! Oh, that got me thinking! If Haruka is Michiru's drug, then what will she do without her? Or if Haruka like turns into a kid or something xD Too bad I probably won't write it. Sigh

Harteramo: I know this is very short, but I'll try to get the next chapter done within the next day or so.

petiyaka: Poor Michiru :[ Sigh

Angelsheart85: Thanks! :] I've an ending planned, and I doubt that anyone will be able to guess it :P


	7. Author's Note

A/N

I sprained my wrist today at school, when somebody accidently whipped a basketball in my direction. Yeah….I raised my hand to block it instinctively and….

It's only a Grade I sprain, and the doctor said that I'll be able to take it out of the splint in two to four weeks. It kinda hurts when I type/stuff like that so I'll be taking a break from writing. Well, the doctor said it won't hurt as much after a week or so, so who knows? I may start writing then.

I was only able to write this using my right hand which took ages.

Sorry :[


	8. Author's Note Again

Okay, so I've read this story over, and found it very lacking. I've just seen, well no, I admit that my writing is very underdeveloped, and childish without many details.

I honestly want Crown of Thorns to be a moving story, that can make people cry, and right now, with my crude writing, I doubt it's possible.

Therefore, I will be on a hiatus from this story, so my writing skills can mature.

I will still write Kaichou wa Maid Sama, however, as I feel that I have done slightly better with that one. When I feel that my writing is more experienced, I will come back to this, and rewrite it in a more fitting manner.

I'm sorry for people who wanted to read more of this, I just want the best for you guys ;P

So, see you later for this story!


End file.
